Minority Report
by Sushigirl07
Summary: Okay I just saw the movie so I've re written the entire story so now it 's way better and has a better story line! ENJOY my first CB fic. R/R Chapter 6 up!
1. Agent Spiegel

**A/N:** Like the new movie a perfect system that predicts crimes before they even happen has been invented, the crimes are predicted by people (women) are frozen in pods that are hooked up to like computer mainframes. (I'm just guessing at this parts) So have fun reading my first Cowboy Bebop Fic. 7/10/02 Just saw the movie so I'm gonna change A LOT of stuff okay, no little boy kidnapped or pre cogs actin all funky. But some of the stuff is different from the movie, like the pre cogs aren't baby's that where born from mom's that were on crack. So read and find the differences for your self.

* * *

**Minority Report**

**Chapter 1: Agent Spiegel**

'Click' 'Click' 'Click' The plastic heels slapping against tiles of the building echoed through the vacant halls. It was now 11:53 pm and everyone had gone home but a midnight dispatch team, which he was a part of. He pulled out a dark pair of sunglasses and slipped them on as he kept walking. In his pocket hung out a pair of handcuffs that in minuets would be around some criminal to be wrists. He arrived in front of a large titanium door and punched in a code and the door slid up and he walked in and was meet by the rest of the dispatch team. He walked in casually and sat down next to a balding black haired man with a mechanical arm and a scar on his face.

"Dispatch team ready to depart in 5 minuets." A recorded female voice sounded over an intercom.

"So Spike who's the crook this time?" Asked a young red haired woman, the only way she got in was because Spike had recommended her and because she looked like a man and had a name to match, Ed.

"Todd Holt, he's a bank teller but he's been having an affair with the new bank teller, Ange Gold, and is going to kill her tomorrow morning to keep her silent." The green haired man wearing sunglasses said as he slouched on the cold metal bench next to Jet. The other men in the room were suited up ready to go as was Jet, Ed and Spike. "Ready." Spike said as he got up and punched a code to another door that opened into the loading zone. The men, and Ed, got in to a night dispatch ship and flew off to the Holt household

Once they got there Jet and Ed bust open the door as the rest of the team went in. Spike ran up stairs whit 4 other men and found the bedroom. Before opening the door he reached back and grabbed the handcuffs from his pocket and opened the laser lock on them. Then the other men kicked down the door as Spike ran in and grabbed the startled figure of Mr. Holt and cuffed him.

"You are under arrest for the future murder of Ange Gold." The team having achieved their mission walked out of the house and took Mr. Holt in for sentencing. As he brought Mr. Holt in his mind was elsewhere, on Julia, his secret lover, secret because she was married to Vicious the head of his entire organization. Lucky for Spike, Vicious hadn't figured it out yet. He was going to meet her that night at his apartment. He couldn't wait. He celled Mr. Holt for sentencing in the morning.

**Spike's Apartment**

Spike opened his door and was greeted by a warm kiss from Julia. He thought that this must be heaven having this angel in his arms. "So honey how was work?" Julia asked in a loving voice smiling and pulling him inside the apartment. Spike told her shortly about his day after lighting a cigarette. Then he picked her up off the sofa and walked in to his bedroom.

"Oh," Julia said in a small voice blushing slightly as Spike placed her on the bed.

**Next Morning**

Spike woke up and found Julia had already left. He pulled on his boxers and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and picked up his razor and shaving cream and shaved the stubble that was forming on his chin. He then washed his face and walked back to his room and got dressed in blue pants and a yellow shirt with a black tie and finally a blue jacket. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Mr. Spiegel? Mr. Vicious would like to speak with you." A tall man told Spike as he walked in the door of the top offices after receiving a page over the intercom system. Spike was panicking, what if Vicious knew? What would happen? His mind was racing as he casually walked in the huge menacing office of Vicious.

"Ah Spike Spiegel so nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about your wonderful leadership." Vicious said his voice dripping with hidden meaning.

"Thanks." Spike said as he sat down in a huge oversized chair in front of Vicious' desk.

Now Vicious was one of those men who like to have the perfect revenge. 'What if his job, something that he loved dearly, turned against him?' Vicious thought smiling as he talked to Spike about getting a promotion from the midnight dispatch team to mainstream dispatches. As Spike talked to Vicious he could tell something was wrong with the way he was acting, but he didn't do anything because there was nothing to do.

"I would be delighted if you were to take the job Mr. Spiegel." Vicious once again spoke in the same voice hidden with meaning.

"Okay then I'll take it." Spike said in his casual nonchalant tone.

"Great." Vicious said as he extended his hand to shake Spike's.

"Thanks." Spike said grasping Vicious' hand a little hard and shaking.

"Well now that you have been promoted you should see how things really work in the mainframe room." Vicious said taking his slightly crumpled hand back.

**Mainframe Room/Temple**

"Holy shit…" Spike murmured under his breath, amazed as he glanced around the room. In the center was a large, pool full of a milky liquid suspension in which the pre cogs lived, if you call that living.

"This is the mainframe room, or as we nicknamed it the Temple. Mr. Spiegel." A woman in a white coat said. "See predicting future murders and crimes takes a certain amount of will power and brain power, so we wait till people that we monitor reach their peak of will and brain power and then we take them here and hook them up to the computer mainframe." She continued as they walked around the pool. One woman caught Spike's eye because she was so young and beautiful, especially compared to the other two old dried up men in the solution pool. He kneeled down and looked in to her face. Her eyes where open but where staring off into space and glazed over. There was something strange yet comforting about her eyes thought. A beautiful emerald color. Of course Spike being Spike waved his hand over her face seeing if she was real.

"Don't Shoot! Please. Don't. Kill. Me!" A screamed echoed the room as the woman Spike was taunting, grabbing him and wrapped her arms about his neck, nearly pulling him in the pool.

"What's happening?" Spike yelled as the woman pulled her face up to is ear.

" She's alive." She whispered before the woman who was showing him around pulled him away and the pre cog drifted back in to the pool.

"Are you alright Mr. Spiegel? That's never happened before. I'm sorry." Spike was still in a daze. He tried to wipe her out of his mind as he continued his tour.

"And you see Mr. Spiegel the people that meet the criteria are hooked up to the main frame and their visions are seen on the monitor and are recorded. So we know who will be murdered and by who. Their names are carved on to a wooden ball and painted a color to show the crime and if it's premeditated or not." She told Spike as they walked into a room over the pods. "I hope you now know more about the mainframe and how it works thanks for coming to visit Mr. Spiegel." She said as he walked out of one of the exits and waved.

"Strange." Spike told himself as he walked down the stairs to meet with Jet and Ed for lunch.

**Lunch, Cafeteria**

"Spike! You got promoted!" Ed cried as Spike walked in to the cafeteria.

"Shhhh, Ed would ya keep it down." Spike said walking over to the table where a very hyper Ed and an angry Jet sat.

"Jet what's the matter?" Spike asked as he pulled out a chair and put his feet on the table.

"Get your damn feet of the table I'm trying to eat."

"Whoa!" Spike said taking his feet of the table and sitting up.

"Ed has been like this all day." Jet said in an, "it's not my fault I'm cranky" tone of voice pointing to Ed, who was now perched on her chair licking her fork.

"Oh I see." Spike said once again slouching in his chair, but not putting his feet on the table.

"Ed Ed likes the view from up here!" Ed said looking down at Jet.

"Ed we have to go!" Jet said looking at his watch because their group was being briefed in 2 min. and they had to be there this time.

"Bye." Spike said as he got up and headed to the line for food.

Later That Day, Spike's Apartment

Spike's thumb flicked over the lid of his lighter and brought it to his face and lit the cigarette waiting there. He took a long drag and exhaled. He kicked out his leg and hit the T.V. and it turned on. He was watching some strange bounty hunter show laughing his ass off at the stupid ness.

"Damn that is funny." He said trying to breath. "Shit, It's 2:57 am." Spike said thinking aloud as he got up and walked to his room. He could sleep though; there were two things that he just couldn't get out of his mind. One was the way that Vicious had talked to him today as if was planning something to get back at him for sleeping with Julia. Second was the woman in the pod he saw today. She was different from all the others, and he just couldn't stop thinking about her, she looked so familiar. "She's alive?" what had she meant by that? He fell asleep thinking about her.

Spike had only been in love once before, before Julia. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen, her violet hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Sure she was a little wild and stubborn but that's what he loved about her, her outgoing spirit and they way she would do whatever she wanted. But something happened that Spike would never forget nor forgive himself for letting it happen, she had been taken from him. Kidnapped right before his eyes. He didn't know if she was alive or dead, could that have been what that woman was talking about?

How could she had known?

**Next Day**

Spike woke up and yawned. "Oh Shit!" Spike yelled as he looked at the clock by his bed, it read 8:56am and his new job started at 9:00am. "Damn it!" He kept on saying as he grabbed is pants and fell over putting them on but he quickly stood back up and pulled on his shirt and tie. He ran out of his apartment grabbing his jacket and putting it on as he went to the roof. He ran to his ship, Swordfish ll, and jumped in and took off.

He landing on the street and ran up the stairs of the building. "Spike, **Red Ball**!" Spike's new subordinate yelled as Spike ran up to the control room and pulled on his two fingered and thumb gloves. Red ball means murder non-premeditated. Spike picked up the wooden ball and read the name on it, Danny Moss, then he placed the ball down with the chip and opened it on the screen. Spike looked as if he was conducting a symphony searching for the location.

"24 min till murder Spike hurry!"

"I am! How many old brick apartments are left on mars?" Spike asked freezing the picture of a brick apartment building.

"Uh 14 on mars, but only 2 in this district."

"It must be in this district because you see the Carnival in the background, that carnival is only in this district. Get the team ready!" Spike said as he picked up the retinal scanner to verify the criminal. "4,6,3 what?" Spike murmured as he saw the three numbers flash on the screen.

"20 min. till murder. Come on Spike!" Spike took off down the stairs and quickly suited up and ran to the launch shoots and jumped into the company's ship with a dispatch team ready and waiting in it.

"Morning Mr. Spiegel." The whole crew said as Spike jumped and looked over his shoulder with a classic shocked expression.

"Hehe Hi." He said before turning back around and speeding off to the district where the carnival was taking place.

"Get out!" Spike yelled jumping out of the ship. He looked around and saw the two brick apartment building. "Damn it!" Spike mumbled as he ran to the sidewalk in front of the two apartments. He placed his hand on his ear and pushed the earpiece in and yelled into the mouthpiece, "Which one is it, right or left?" He glanced down at his watch, 10 min till murder. The person on at the other end of the communicator

"Ummm, right."

"You sure?" Spike yelled back running towards the right building and signaling for the rest of the dispatch team to follow.

"Yes!" Spike ran in and kicked down the door and looked at the room listing, "Danny Moss…6. Shit! The rest of the numbers are rubbed off." Spike said then he closed his eyes remembering the numbers, 6,3,4. "You four go to apartment 634 and the rest come with me to 643."

The two groups ran up the stairs to the sixth level and ran down the same hall. Spike kicked down the door to 643 and the rest went to 634. Inside he found a man standing in front of a window in his boxers. ( 5 min till murder, not the guy)

"Sorry." Spike said backing out of the room and catching up with the other group. Right before he was about to kick the door down he heard a scream, "Don't Shoot! Please. Don't. Kill. Me." The same words that the pre cog had screamed, "3 min. till murder hurry Spiegel!" one of the man in his dispatch team yelled as Spike kicked the door down and ran in. A man was standing over a woman who looked very frightened but relieved to see the pre cops.

"Danny Moss your under arrest for the future murder of Kelly Moss." Spike said as he grabbed the man and twisted his arm around his back so he dropped his gun. Another member of the team scanned Danny's retina to verify it was him.

"Yup it's him." Then Spike hauled him out of the apartment building.

**Back at Pre Cop Central Building**

Spike walked into the building and walked up the stairs to the room looking over the temple/mainframe room. He sat down at the computer across from the main screen.

"Hey!" Spike jumped hearing Ed's voice through the computer. "Ed don't do that!"

"Hehe! Ed's just having fun." Ed's trademark yellow grinning smile icon zoomed around the screen.

"Wait a sec you hacked into the pre cog mainframe?" Spike asked looking at the screen.

"Yup, pretty easy! Eh?" Ed said.

"Nice." Spike said standing up and walking over to the window looking over the temple. All the sudden the woman Spike had been so taken with started to shake. He panicked.

"Ed I gotta go bye!" Spike yelled as he ran out the door and down the stairs until he came to a metal door. A retina scanner was there, he didn't know what to do because every since his accident he only had one real eye, so retina scanners did not work on him. He quickly looked around and saw a computer screen.

"Ed can you hack into the temple and give me access to it!" He yelled at the little icon on the screen.

"Sure no problema." Ed said as the metal door flew open and Spike ran in. He ran around to the pool, for some odd reason no one was in the mainframe room. He saw the young woman still shaking and he kneeled down and touched her shoulder, it was as cold as ice. Spike wasn't sure if it was safe to jump into the pool but he seemed as if she was going through hypothermia or something so he jumped in. He pulled off his blue jacked and wrapped the woman in it carefully, as not to wake her up. She stirred and then her eyes shot open and she stopped shaking and simply gazed up into Spike's eyes.

"S-s-spike." She whispered in an eerie wispy voice. Strangely Spike felt no swelling bubble of apprehension, it seemed as if she should know him. All the sudden the woman pointed up at the ceiling to an over head screen that show a seen that Spike never wanted to see again since it happened. The day his life ended, the day his love was lost to places unknown, the day she was taken away from him.

The day Faye was kidnapped.

* * *

Okay yeah this is a S/F I don't got nothing against Julia but Faye is just so cool and you don't really get to know Julia so what's a gal ta do but write a Spike and Julia fic. 


	2. Miss Valentine

A/N: I don't own anything but an imagination and a sweet computer! Here's the next chapter in Minority Report. I hope ya enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Miss Valentine  
  
*Flashback Being Shown on the Ceiling*  
  
Faye and Spike where sitting on a bench in a park watching the snow fall smiling blissfully. Then Faye turned to Spike and smiled and asked if he could go get some hot coco. He nodded as he stood up letting go of her gloved hand. Instead of fallowing Spike the vision started through Faye's eyes. She watched him walk away to the little Snack Bar in the middle of the park. Then her eyes where covered with a black cloth as the screen then showed a third person view. Faye was screaming for Spike as the mystery man dressed in black hauled Faye away. Then Spike walked up to the bench and saw she was gone. Then he spotted the man and Faye's red jacket in the snow. He threw the coco in the snow as he took off after them. The man in black saw Spike coming and he panicked. He started to run with Faye and pulled out a gun from his pocket. He took aim but Faye, whose blindfold had come off, hit him in the stomach and he lost aim but still fired. Spike too had pulled out his gun as was going to shoot when he saw the bullet coming at him but it was to late to move and the bullet hit him strait in the eye. (Lucky for him it had traveled far so it had lost some speed and didn't go through to his brain just destroyed his eye.) Spike's eye stung just watching the event again. Faye saw Spike fall backwards as blood covered the white snow around him and she felt her heart tear in two believing that he had killed him. She lost all hope for only a split second as Spike lifted his hand in vain with the loaded gun and lifted his head dripping with blood and he shot the man in black in the arm but nothing now could save his Faye. Then the screen went black and Spike remembered where he was.  
  
*Temple/Mainframe Room Real Time*  
  
Spike for a few minuets couldn't take his eyes off the screen until the woman he was holding moved and he quickly looked down at her. She looked up at him her eyes over spilling with tears as if she too had lived through that ordeal. Then she sat up in his arms as he watched her not sure what she was going to do, until he felt her soft lips brush against his cheek and then the strangest thing yet happened. She whispered in his ear "I miss you Spike with all my being." This made the hairs on Spike's neck stand up on end; this was not from what she had said but how she had, in Faye's voice. He desperately looked into her eyes trying frantically to find something that might help him find his Faye. Then the woman blacked out before Spike could ask her anything about what she had shown him. So he carefully took his jacket back and laid her down on her platform in the solution and then he climbed out drenched in the goo.  
  
He slowly walked out of the room not looking back. "What was the problema Spikey?" Ed asked through the communicator in the computer at the entrance/exit of the temple as Spike walked by. Spike ignored Ed as he kept walking. Ed's voice jumped to another computer as Spike continued to walk ignoring her. He finally got away from Ed's voice when he walked out into the snack room where there where no computers. "Hey great job this morning Mr. Spiegel." Said a man half suited up sipping a huge cup of coffee. Spike nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say a word. "Why are you drenched?" The man asked as Spike ignored him and picked up the pitcher of coffee and poured a glass his mind back on that day five years ago he had just relived. "Hey man are you okay cause your bleeding?" Spike had shut his eyes as he lived through the bullet heading strait for him and not being able to do a thing about it. "I said your BLEEDING!!!" Suddenly the man's voice came ringing through his head as his eyes snapped open. He could only see through one eye cause the right was clouded with blood. He quickly brought his lean hand up to his right eye and wiped away the blood that was dripping out. He brought his hand in front of his face and looked at it as the blood slowly dripped down his long fingers. "Hey man you should go home you really don't look so go you know. Umm your eye doesn't normally bleed like that." The man said as he patted Spike on the back. "Thanks I think I'll do that." Spike said as he slumped out of the snack room door his drenched bangs covering his eyes. He walked through the busy halls to the roof of the building keeping his head down the whole time. He jammed his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked up the stairs. On his way up he bumped into someone almost knocking him off the stairs. "Sorry." He mumbled as the person giggled and jumped up and down. "Ed Ed was so worried. HEY SPIKEY WHATS UP WITH YOUR EYE?" Ed asked as she squatted down and looked up at Spike's face under his bangs. Spike moved to the other side of the stairs and continued up the stairs but was stopped by Ed. For once in Ed silly life she was serious, "Spike is it about...Faye?" Spike stopped in his tracks but didn't look back. He looked up and Ed walked up the stairs and meet Spike and looked him in the eye. "You have to have faith Spike." Ed said whipping away fresh blood. (Okay in this fic Ed's older but none of the other members are, she has a slight crush on Spike but knows how much he loved and probably still loves Faye. Spike doesn't know that she too knows about Julia.) "Not even Julia can replace her. I know you still have an empty heart that cries out for that of Faye's and you must wait only a little longer and she will come to you in time. Just wait." Spike's eyes widened when Ed mentioned Julia, "How did she know?" He thought and she walked down the stairs in her normal Ed fashion skipping every other step. It was then that Spike took in the meaning of Ed's first and probably only serious words. "I must wait only a little longer and she'll come to me in time?" is there something that Ed wasn't telling him? He continued walking up the stairs. The thing that really got him was that Ed was right, yes he loved Julia on some levels but it was nothing compared to the deep love he felt for Faye. He finally reached the roof and spotted the swordfish ll. He climbed in and quickly took off. As he flew images of Faye smiling, giggling, yelling, and gambling flashed before his right eye. It didn't matter because he couldn't see out of it anyway because it was now completely clouded with blood that was streaming down his face.  
  
*Spike's Apartment*  
  
Spike unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed water in his eye trying to wash the blood out of it. This worked sort of because he could now see out of it but it hurt like hell. He decided to take a bath and try and relax. He took off his jacket that clung to him and threw it on the tiled floor as he loosened his tie and started un buttoning his shirt. He took of his pants and threw them on top of his jacket witch was shortly joined by his yellow shirt and then tie and orange and gray stripped boxers. He turned on the water and got in to the warm bath. He looked around the baths edges for the loose tile. He found it and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit a cigarette and laid back in the water and let it sink up to his neck as he fell asleep dreaming of his Faye.  
  
He woke up to a cold touch on his cheek. He opened his good eye, which was foggy from sleep, and looked up. "Faye." He mumbled as the purple haired woman standing over him came closer to his face and whispered in his ear "I miss you Spike with all my being." He then opened both eyes to assure him she was real but all it did was assure him that his sanity was slowly slipping. It was Julia and not Faye that stood over him with a frown. "Faye! Spike how can you still be attached to that woman when she's been gone for hmmm how long has it been oh yeah FIVE LONG YEARS!" Julia erupted as Spike jumped up out of the bath. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him his eyes filled with an unknown and unbridled rage. "You listen here Julia, you DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I WENT THROUGH OR ANYTHING ABOUT FAYE. SO I think you should leave me alone before I do something I'll regret." Spike yelled as letting go of her wrist and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist and turning away from Julia waiting for her to leave. He heard the small click of the door as he placed his hands on the sink and slumped over looking down the drain, which knowing him wasn't as good as looking down the bottom of an empty shot glass. But he wasn't about to get drunk. He then left the bathroom and walked to his bedroom and sat down at his computer. He rolled out the keyboard from under his desk and saw the DVD (okay low tech stuff for the year 2071 but I don't have any better ideas plus it kind shows how old his home video's are because of there DVD format) drive. He picked up his DVD case and looked through it, and then a label caught his eye. "Faye's Birthday" He pulled it out and put it in the drive and played it. Through the projector he had hooked up came the image of Faye sitting in his apartment holding a little cupcake with a candle. She smiled up at the person holding the camera. "Spike I told you I don't care if it's a cake or a cupcake." She said as the picture stabilized and Spike walked on to the screen. He sat down on his bed with Faye. She got a smirk on her face as normal and she pinched his slender face with one hand bringing towards her and puckering her lips saying "Plus I'm trying to watch my womanly figure." The Spike on the screen grinned as the Spike watching grinned too, but it was a sorrowful grin as he kept watching. The Spike on the screen moved out of her hand and forward planting a sweet short kiss on Faye's red lips. He then looked at the cupcake and said "Okay Faye blow out the candles and make a wish." She looked at him and smiled "But my greatest wish has come true and he's sitting next to me." Then Spike went in for another kiss as the Spike watching warned him not to but the past never listens to the present and he went in anyway and got a face full of cupcake frosting and cake. The stunned Spike opened his eyes that's lids where covered with frosting. "FAYE VALENTINE WELL I NEVER!" he said in a playful voice of mock anger. She then jumped out of bed as he tried to grab her. "Not so easy there Spikeo." She said waging a finger at him. But he was to fast for her and grabbed the finger and pulled her on the bed and kissed her passionately. "Never mind." She mumbled as he got up and walked over to the camera. "Bye bye." He said his lips covered in Faye's red lipstick as the camera was turned off and the screen went blank.  
  
It had started to rain outside his window and he got up and looked through his dresser and found some boxers and pulled them on and got into is seemingly oversized and cold lonely bed. It only seemed oversized because he didn't have Faye to share it with, not even Julia. He tried to fall asleep and actually was for about and hour but then he woke at about 4 in the morning and gave into his alcohol desire. Lets just say he got drunk of his ass. When he woke up he tongue was stuck to the table and the phone started to ring, but in Spike's head it sounded like church bell ringing in his ears. "Ahhhhhh stop ringing." He yelled but instantly regretted as his own voice sounded ten times louder that reality in his ears. He stumbled over to the phone and picked it up, it was Ed and Jet. "Spike? Ed told me that you weren't feeling so good." Jet said as Spike pulled the receiver far away from his ear and whispered in it. "Jet not now okay I've one bad ass hangover and I'll talk to you at work okay bye." Spike then hung up the phone and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out an egg, then went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and made him self a prairie oyster. (from ma fav. Episode so far. Heavy Metal Queen) He held his nose as he gulped it down whole. "Yuck!" He whispered because it still hadn't gotten to his system. He silently dressed and walked out the door slamming it to test his hearing. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Big mistake the ringing wouldn't stop for the whole five minuets it took to walk to the roof. Luckily it had taken affect by the time he started the engine of his Swordfish ll. He took of to the Pre Cops building in no time feeling 100% better. He landed on the roof and walked casually down the stairs to the main room. When he got there he didn't feel like talking to Jet or Ed so he kept walking to the room over looking the Temple/Mainframe room.  
  
When he got there he sat down in a swivel chair and swung his feet up onto the desk where the computer was sitting. He then her the subtle roll of a wood ball on plastic and he turned with a smile, finally something to take his mind off of Faye. He pulled on his two fingered and thumb gloves and picked up the victim ball not looking at the name and placed it on the holder while he plugged the chip in. He started looking through the clips that the pre cogs had predicted. It was going a million miles an hour until Spike saw a flash of purple and green and he stopped it and there it was like a ghost that haunted his every waking moment. Faye! She stood behind someone that Spike couldn't make out because of shadow but Faye he knew it was Faye then he quickly looked at the wood ball. "Faye Valentine" He couldn't breath, this changed everything. The pre cog had been right Ed and been right but what he wanted to know more than anything who was the killer. He zoomed through the clips and saw a shock of green hair and he stopped it. Once more he couldn't breath as he heard the second wooden ball on plastic roll down the pipes. He slowly turned afraid of what he would see walked over to the ball and picked it up. "Spike Spiegel" He felt his heart drop and his eyes bulge reading his name on the murder ball. It was brown so that ment he had time to figure this whole thing out. He had 48 hours till murder. He tried to think clearly but he couldn't and he turned and looked at the door and swiftly tore his gloves off.  
  
He ran to the door and stopped as he walked out an returned to a normal natural pace as he walked to the elevator and hit the up button. When the doors opened none other that Vicious was waiting inside the metal doors "Good morning Spike." He said as Spike nervously stepped onto the elevator platform as the doors closed behind him. "You know what I really do admire your boldness and where would the fun be in grabbing you right here so I'm going to give you a head start before my men find out about you being a murder." Vicious said calmly as the doors opened and a wide eyes Spike backed out slowly then turning away ran out the doors to the roof and hopped into his ship. "Hopefully I can get to her house before they try and gun down my ship. I must find out it there is anyway that the pre cogs could have been wrong." Spike thought aloud as he headed to the Mars countryside to the home of the creator of the pre cogs system, Anastasia. Spike had some luck on his side today because he got there okay. He landed his ship and got out and walked to a huge mansion that had a note on the door, "I'm in the Green Room. -Annie" he turned to the woods and headed in the green room's direction. When he got there he found Anastasia watering plants and tending to a poor fern that looked like it was dieing. "Annie?" He asked as she jumped and spun around to see Spike. "Oh Spike it's you how are you doing?" She asked a smile breaking over her plump face. "I don't have time to talk but I need to know something about the pre cogs?" He said in a serious voice. "What is it?" She asked a pained look crossing her once youthful face. "Can they ever be wrong?" She turned her head away from his face and mumble the catch phrase of Pre Cops "The system is perfect the system is flawless, HA what a croc! Yes Spike it can be wrong, you see sometime the three pre cogs don't agree on specifics of murders and crime so the two most common vision among the three is saved and shown and the minority report is deleted right away. (called the minority report because only the minority believe that is the true occurrence. My guess and my idea for this story at least)" "Is there anyway to recover the minority reports?" Spike asked hopefully. "Well yes you see there all stored in the strongest of the three so you would have to download them directly." "Which is the strongest?" Spike asked with no clue. "Why the woman of course!"  
  
******************************** AN: Yeeeeeeha done with the second chapter! I personally love this story! So please r/r. Faye: Heheeh now Julia knows what it's like to try and love a broken man always in the shadow of the woman he loved before Julia: Oh give it up Faye! Faye: Never bitch! Spike not paying attention to them at all sitting in boxers watching the "stupid bounty hunter" show with Shi-chan laughing. Both Faye and Julia look over at us red with anger and run over and sit on Spike. Faye: Who do you love me or.HER? *pointing at a rather upset Julia* Spike sweating: Umm a Her. Pointing at........ Teehee_~ catch you latter alligator, after while crocodile. 


	3. Miss Edward IV

AN: Don't own anything but legalized Bebop merchandise. _~  
  
Chapter 3: Miss Edward  
  
Spike's face went to a "leave it to a woman to say that" kind of look. "Oh I should have known." He muttered as the memories of her screaming almost pulling him into the pool and then kissing his cheek and speaking in Faye's voice. How dare she even think she could even pretend to be his Faye? "Spike? How do you think you'll get into the temple when you don't even have clearance now?" Anastasia asked as she turned back to tending the sickly fern. "You forget Annie I have Radical Edward on my side!" He grinned like his old self, old self being before when he was truly happy with Faye and was living every man's dream of perfect bliss. He could do something about his future and even avenge the past he couldn't wait to meet Ed so she could hack into the Temple computer and get him clearance. Then he would go in and "kidnap", for lack of a better word, the pre cog and download her data and find Faye and prove his innocents and get away from Vicious and even he never thought he would Julia. He couldn't believe he would see his Faye in less than 48 hours. "Spike? Hello come in Spike?" Annie's voice sounded and interrupted his thoughts. "Um your standing in my dirt pit." She said as Spike looked around him, yup he was in the middle of an ocean of dirt. "Ewwww Annie." He groaned as he pulled his dirty shoes out of the dirt. He stomped several times trying hopelessly to shake the dirt off. "Sorry now I think you might want to meet up with that Ed of yours because you might not have a ship soon." She said as she pointed to the sky and Spike looked up "SHIT!" He saw two of the pre cops dispatch ships fly overhead and he ran out the exit. "BYE ANNIE SEE YA LATER!" He called.  
  
He jumped in to the swordfish and took off keeping low to the ground and going through the woods dodging all the many trees. Then his scanner picked up company. One of the dispatch ships and spotted him. Nothing would stop him and they knew that so there was no point in asking him to stop or even slow down. "Swoosh" bullets shot by close to the cockpit of the swordfish, too close for Spike. Then he heard a shatter and tinkle of breaking glass behind his head then the cold lead penetrating first the blue material of his jacked and then his yellow shirt then flesh then out flesh on the other side. He cried out in pain but kept control over the ship and he fell back behind the dispatch team ship. They never saw it coming they nor anyone else stood a fighting chance against Spike's fury. "Hahah no one injures Spike Spiegel or damage my "baby" (Swordfish ll) and lives." She yelled as the wind ruffled through his already disheveled green hair. But he is mortal and he tried to shift gears with his left arm but it faltered as warm blood stained his jacked and trickled down his arm. "Aww Shit." He mumbled as he brought his right arm over and down shifted with it.  
  
After a few hours of waiting in the country side of mars Spike thought is was safe to go back to the city and wait for Ed. He was off again but his arm was hurt worse than he had thought and he couldn't steer with it so it had been a long and tedious trip for him. When he finally reached the inner city limits of Mars he stopped at a small apartment building that only had 4 floors. He parked the Swordfish on the roof and hit a button on the "key" and it turned to a deep black color instead of it's normal red. "Stealth mode, I'm glad Ed finally figured out how to work it." Spike said as he watched it change in a miracle of engineering. He then blinked several times and turned to walk down the stairs to Ed's apartment. While walking down the stairs it suddenly dawned on Spike how tired he felt from loss of blood. First his eye yesterday and now his shoulder today, life sucked but it was about to turn a sweet and unexpected turn he thought one of his first optimist thoughts for 3 years. Sure he had believed Faye would somehow find her way back to him like a lost puppy for two years but then he gave up on her. Not entirely thought there would and is now especially that special fire that only Faye would make burn in Spike's heart and soul.  
  
His mind was racing remembering that flame inside him that hadn't burned strong for so long, too long. "Faye.." Spike whispered as he slipped out of consciousness falling head first down the stairs and slamming into the landing a flight below hard. It was Ed who found him minuets later. (Computer scanner baby that's how she knew) "Oh Spike." Ed breathed seeing the wreaked man with his face tilted to one side sprawled on the cold titles of the landing. She called for her doggie Ein. He came silently sensing the calm ness and seriousness in Ed. Ed bent down and rolled Spike over and slid her arms under his and pulled him leaving a small line of blood to her door. She laid him on her couch and looked down at her hands covered in blood. "Spikey?" He twitched in sleep. As I said Ed had a little crush on Spike ( who wouldn't baby teehee) so she was genuinely worried about him not just being silly. (don't flame about her OCCness come on she can't be so weird when she actually has human emotions. She'll be back in character soon and also remember she's older like 19 now) She went with Ein to the kitchen and got a bowl and filled it and then she sent Ein to get sheets from her bed and a bandage from the bathroom. She walked back out to see Spike sleeping on the couch so peacefully. Then Ein came in with the sheets. Ed took one and started shredding it. Once she was satisfied it the cloth she moved towards Spike. She calmly un clipped his jacket and carefully slid it down his left shoulder the she moved to unbutton his yellow shirt. She loosened his tie and pulled it off and placed it on the table as she moved the yellow shirt with a red patch on the left shoulder down and un tucked it from the hem of his pants. She then grabbed a bandage from Ein and opened it and placed the soft gauzy patch over the bullet hole. And did the same on the exit wound. Then she grabbed some of the linen she had shred and wrapped it around his shoulder and around his upper chest to hold it in place. Then she took the un-shredded sheet and placed it over Spike as she placed another strip of linen in the cold water and placed it over his forehead.  
  
All the color swirled around as Spike opened his eyes. He knew it was morning because everything was bright or was it heaven had he died on those steps? No not the great Spike Spiegel die before reaching his goal. Came an arrogant voice in Spike's head as things stopped swirling. He saw his shirt and jacket and tie on the table in front of him. "Is Spikey awake???" came Ed's chipper and happy voice as Spike sat up slowly cradling his head. He groaned as he replied "Yup Ed." He looked around again and saw an end table with a photograph of all the "gang" together. He had Faye in his arms dipping her towards the camera doing a tango pose as Ed was sitting atop Jet's shoulders looking at them curiously. He smiled remembering that day when they went to the festival of cherry blossoms. "Ed loves that picture you and Faye look so happy and carefree." Ed said walking from behind the kitchen area with at pan in her hands. "So Spikey why did you come to Ed' place? Or at least Ed's stairs." Ed asked as she sat down across from Spike with the pan and two forks. Spike looked up at her and put the picture back on the end table as he turned to her. "Well Ed you know how you hacked into the Temple yesterday to get me in?" He asked as Ed put the pan down on the coffee table between them and placed a fork in front of him, which he took gratefully. "Yeah?" Came Ed's reply as she stuffed some of the egg in her huge mouth and grinned. "Well can you do it from here?" He asked also taking a huge bit of the fluffy eggs. "Ed thinks so." Ed said looking up as if into her brain. "YEAH Ed pretty sure she can! Why Spike ask?" "Well I need you to hack into it and give me access when I tell you to." Spike said as he stopped eating to make sure Ed heard him right. "Is this about the murder thingy?" Ed asked slightly serious as she grabbed her tomato (her lovely and oh so dear computer) and goggles. Spike looked up suddenly and afraid Ed would turn him in. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Don't worry Spikey Ed would never turn you in. And Ed knows Spikey would never kill someone." Ed told him smiling like she always did as she plugged her goggles into her tomato. "Did they tell you who I'm suppose to kill?" Spike asked as he put down his fork and leaned back slowly cringing at the pain shooting through his whole body. "No they didn't. Why?" Ed asked not at all curious. (hmmmm wouldn't Ed want to know. I'm not telling till later teehee) "It's Faye." Spike said almost above a whisper closing his eyes. Ed tried to look surprised and gasped looking up through her goggles. "Yeah I don't know why or how that's possible but at least I know she's alive. You where right Ed to just wait and she'd come." Spike said standing up slowly and waving his right hand smiling sorrowfully. Ed looked up at him and asked where he was going and he simply said he was going to go to the bathroom. Ed continued to hack her way from the processing system in the apartments to the Temple.  
  
As Spike walked through the halls he pasted an open door he stopped not looking into it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply taking in her jasmine sent. Then he opened his eyes and turned his head to the room, Faye's room. She had lived with Ed when he meet her and she was about to move in with him a week just after she was taken. He walked in to the room and looked at the warm glow coming from the windows that cast light into the dimly lit room. The warm glow that surrounded him reminded him of Faye's warm touch against his skin. He walked over to her bed and sat down as he looked around seeing that nothing had changed since the last time he had been there over 5 years ago. As he at breathing in her sent for the first time since that day he thought up a plan. 'Okay I'll get the pre-cog then come back here download the vision and see if there' a minority report and then find Faye.' He'd work out the details later but right now he needed to get "materials" in case things went south. He walked over to Faye's closet and opened it and got a face full of dust. Spike started coughing as his body shook coughing and wincing at the pain and dust. As the dust cleared he saw what he was looking for. His trench coat. "Thanks Faye." He mumbled as he picked up smiling remembering that night he came over with the trench coat on and *cough* nothing else. He had left it because Ed had come home early and he had to leave wearing some of Faye's sweat pants. Just like he had left it his gun, extremely dusty now lay in the jacket pocket with some other weaponry. (like in the show before she was kidnapped and he joined pre cops he was a bounty hunter with Faye but only local stuff for fun they both before had steady jobs) He shook the jacket and coughed again from all the dust that flew up in his face. "Damn it how long has this thing been in here?" Spike growled as he then walked out of the room back to where Ed was.  
  
"ED ED IS IN!" Ed cried as she jumped up sending a sleeping Ein of her lap and on to the floor. "Great job Ed!" Spike said sitting down on the couch again slowly pulling on his yellow shirt. "Okay Ed will get Ed's communicator so Spikey can tell Ed when to hit enter. OKAY Spikey?" Ed said getting up and disappearing into the hall beyond the kitchen. Spike sat in near silence as he winced and groaned pulling his blue jacket on over his shirt and buttoning it's two light blue clips and let the flap of light blue fall carelessly. Ed came back in her hand in a fist. "Where is it?" Spike asked seeing nothing. "Right here Spikey." Ed said holding out her hand showing him a back molar. "Ed that's a tooth!" Spike said grossed out. "Ed knows you put it in your mouth and then when you talk Ed can hear you then you can hear Ed in your head!" Ed told him wiggling her arms above her head assuring Spike that she had no bones in them by the way she moved them. Then Ed walked over to Spike and shoved the molar into his mouth. "Mmmphm!" He mumbled as he tried to put the molar in the right place as Ed sat down in front of her tomato. Ed put on some headphones with her goggles. Spike picked up his trench coat and started to cough like crazy from the dust. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ed screamed wrenching the headphones of her head. She looked up at a stunned Spike and growled. "Grrrrrrr..Don't do that Spikey! Ed got feedback and THAT COUGHING NOISE!" Ed yelled, luckily she hadn't hooked up her mike yet so Spike didn't go deaf. He then put his trench coat on and walking towards the door. "Spikey?" He stopped when Ed called to him. "Yeah?" Spike said no turning around. Ed jumped onto Spikes back and hugged him. "Be careful Spikey!" She cried as he feel forward from body weight he slammed his hands against the door to keep himself from falling flat on his face, again. "Ed I can't breathe." Spike groaned his shoulder burning from the sudden weight of Ed. "Oh Ed is so SORRY Spikey!" Ed said backing away from Spike. Spike turned around and looked at Ed. Ed looked at her feet feeling stupid about forgetting his injury. She felt his hand come to her small shoulder and pull her into a hug. Ed was surprised but hugged him back smiling like.well Ed. "Don't worry Ed I'll be back in no time with the pre cog then we'll download her visions. Okay bye." Spike said pulling her away from him and standing up to his full height. "WAIT Ed wants to give Spikey something!" Ed yelled running off to her room. Spike sighed hanging his head waiting for Ed to return. When she came back a second later she was holding a backpack that looked like she would fall over if she held it any longer. "Ed????" Spike asked looking at her like she was crazy. (hmmm it's Ed??) She gave him the backpack and put her mike in as he walked out the door with the backpack over his right shoulder.  
  
"Come in Spikeo!" Ed called as Spike started walking up to the roof. "Yeah Ed?" He replied getting into the now black Swordfish ll and taking off. "Ed's just testing it." Ed said as she went quiet. He landed it a few blocks away from the pre cops building. He walked the blocks with his hands in his trench coat pockets his right hand holding his gun with the fresh mag in it. He walked up each step slowly as he pulled the collar of the trench coat high so no one would know it was him. (of course blood will be shed but will the pre cogs see? or will they see but not tell) As he opened the door he quietly walked up the stairs to the room above the Temple. "Okay all clear so far." Spike said as he opened the door of the room. There was a man sitting there. "Hey your Spike Spiegel!" He said as he was about to hit the red button to set off an alarm but "BANG" his hand fell to the side as he fell of the chair into a fresh puddle of his own blood. "The first murder in 5 years." Spike whispered as he turned to the door to go to the Temple. "Ed can you hear me?" Spike asked running to the metal door. "Yeah Ed can hear Spikey!" She replied, "ENTER NOW!" He yelled as the door flew up and he ran in the people on the other side of the glass where stunned seeing the man in the trench coat run through the temple. He turned to them and grinned wickedly at them before shooting a round off at the glass. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a grenade he pulled the metal pin out with his teeth and through it into the hole he had created with the gun. He them jumped into the pool. He found the woman (easy because of distinguishing parts ) and ripped of the wires on her head. He hit a button on the wall and (teehee like a toilet) he and the woman where "flushed out" of the building in a rain of debris.  
  
*End of the Tube, Someplace kinda close to where Spike parked the Swordfish ll*  
  
(Okay you know in the movie Metropolis how Tima's hair grows really fast when she gets disconnected from the computer well that happens to the "woman") Spike began to breath deeply taking in oxygen in huge gulps. The woman who he had "kidnapped" was sitting next to him asleep. He turned to her and once more he couldn't breath, but this time it wasn't because he had been trapped in an airtight tube but because of the woman sitting next to him. Her violet hair draped and clung to her beautiful pail face. "Faye." Spike whispered afraid to say her name because she might be a dream that would go away if he spoke. Hearing her name Faye stirred and opened her emerald eyes and looked up at her savior. "Spike!" She cried jumping up and wrapping her cold wet arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Spike couldn't move he couldn't breath he couldn't feel anything but then he felt, the warm caress of Faye's lips touch his cold cheek. Then for the first time in five years Spike smiled a true smile, a genuine smile, a smile of bliss and pure happiness. He moved her back and looked her in the eye and she looked closely in his. Her felt her icy touch hit his cheek below his left eye, "Spike what happened?" She asked instantly noticing the discolorization of his left eye. "The day you where taken that guy shot me in the eye and this one is fake." He told her placing his hand upon hers caressing her skin trying to warm it up. "Spike." She said a crystalline tear forming in her eye, but she had too much pride to let it fall even if she was with the man she loved. (same o' Faye okay sorry for occness but this is first cb fic and I'm used to mkr fic's with a lot of fluff so just think love can make anyone even Faye and Spike turn in to big fluff balls! O.o) "Faye I had no idea what happened to you and I didn't know if you where a live or not." Spike said bowing his head no daring to look her in the eyes. Faye felt her heart tearing seeing the painful expression on her beloved. "And I thought since you hadn't come back that you.didn't.l..l.l.mmmpphh." Spike was cut off by Faye's luscious red lip (yeah it's not just the lipstick) pressing hotly against Spike's lips. He responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her slender waist pushing her closer to him. But as he did this the pain in his shoulder shot red-hot pains up and down his arm and he winched into the kiss as Faye stopped and looked at him worried. "Spike what is it?" she asked backing off him and sitting simply beside him. "Nothing really don't worry." He said as he took of the backpack that was now around his shoulders. He opened it and gasped to see Faye's normal yellow outfit and red jacket even spandex panty hose. "Ed!" Spike said pulling the clothes out. Faye smiled "YEAH! MY FAVORITE! Hey how is Ed???" Faye asked standing up and picking up her cloths. "Oh fine, hey wait a sec, ED??" Spike said as Faye signaled him to turn around (alley no one there it's okay) Spike looked at her with a "huh?" kinda look. "Uhh Faye I've seen you naked before okay." Spike said looking at her grinning. "Not since 5 years ago." Faye said winking and moving her hand so Spike got the message to turn around. So he did rolling his eyes and slowly turned around. "Yeah Spikey?" Ed's voice came in Spike's head. "I got the pre cog and you won't believe it, she's Faye!" He said whispering so Faye could hear. Ed wasn't surprised at all but said in a surprised voice "Wow Spikey that WONDIFEROUS!" He was about to ask her a question when Faye tapped his shoulder. "Ed I gotta go see ya in like a half an hour." Spike said as Faye tapped him on the shoulder once again.  
  
He turned around slowly taking in the beauty that he hadn't seen in 5 years starting at her bare feet and moving up her long slim legs then her short hot pants un buttoned at the top the black straps showing the contours of her toned stomach then her red jacket tied just below the beginning of her yellow "shirt" (if you call that a shirt) and then her chin and ruby lips and lovely nose and emerald eyes and deep purple hair and yellow head band and more lovely wet deep purple hair clinging to her pale face. Spike couldn't help but drool and get a dazed look in his eyes. Faye bent down at the waist and looked into his eyes. "Spike breath." She said as he snapped out of his daydream. "Umm what about your shoes and hoes?" Spike asked as she dangled the spandex hoes in his face. "I need some help Spikey poo." Faye said in a baby voice pouting. Spike jumped at the offer and grabbed the hoes. She held out her foot and he slowly pulled them up to almost the end of her shorts, his warm touch leaving hot traces against her cold skin. He repeated this with the other leg. As he stood up he cringed again from the pain in his left shoulder and Faye looked at him now knowing something was wrong. "Spike really what did you do to your shoulder?" She asked coming to his right side and taking his arm and putting it around her shoulders to help him. (okay that won't really help but at least if he's going to fall she can pull him back.) "Nothing! Okay." He said going into defense mode. Faye got the message and stopped bothering him about it. "So wait how exactly did Faye Valentine have enough brain power to be a pre cog?" Spike asked grinning wickedly, sure he loved her but he also loved to tease her. "Excuse me? How did Spike Spiegel ever get employed by the people working there?" Faye said coming up with the stupidest comeback. She knew it too and frowned seeing the smirk still on his face as they started to walk to the swordfish. "Okay don't blame me I never asked for it and I just got out of that god forsaken place a few seconds ago so I'm not that witty right now." Faye told him as he looked over at her. "Okay I guess you didn't unless you didn't want to move in with me THAT much!" Spike said once more grinning at his own joke. Faye couldn't help but smile at the way he was acting, still hopelessly in love with her. He turned his attention back to the sidewalk as they turned into a parking garage. She moved quickly and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at her surprised "What was that for?" he asked. "For still loving me." She said laying her head on his shoulder. As he spotted the Swordfish ll he breathed in her jasmine sent, no matter what she always smelled like jasmine.  
  
"Uh Spike isn't the Swordfish ll a one person space craft?" Faye asked looking over the once again red ship. Spike nodded. "So where am I going to sit?" Faye asked her hands on her hips in front of Spike. "On the roof, of course." Spike said smiling. Faye's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "FAYE you think I would really make you sit on the roof when there's a perfectly warm set right here." Spike said patting his lap after getting into the ship. Faye actually blushed as she sat down on yes his truly warm lap. They took off towards Ed's apartment in a flash. Faye's arms where around Spike's neck but not putting any weight on them because of his non existent injury, she had crossed her legs and her now under the dashboard and swaying with the movement of the ship. Spike opened his mouth to yawn and "Shiori shiori yama no naka!" Came out. Faye looked at him as the music muffled because he had closed his mouth continued. "Spiiiiiiikkkke? What was that?" She asked getting close to his face as he backed away grinning nervously. Then she pried his mouth open and more music came out as she examined his teeth. She saw a discolored one in the back and grabbed it almost making Spike gag. "Faye!" He yelled after she took her hand out of his mouth with the false back molar. "A mister you have some explaining?" She said holding the tooth up then she heard her name called twice.  
  
"FAYE-FAYE!" Ed cried hearing her voice for the first time in 5 years. "Ed?" She replied looking at the molar then at a smirking Spike. She talked to her old roommate for the rest of the trip talking about everything. When they landed on the roof she jumped out and helped Spike out as he groaned from the sudden pain. "I haven't heard that in a long long time." Faye said covering the molar so Ed wouldn't hear. Spike looked at her surprised as a little color flashed on his cheeks but disappeared suddenly. "I know some other thing I haven't heard in a long time." Spike said winking at Faye as they started down the stairs. Faye stopped when she saw dried blood on the titles but then she kept walking as she saw them trail off to Ed's door. She looked up at Spike frowning. Ed came to the door after Faye had knocked. "FAYE-FAYE!" Ed yelled jumping and grabbing Faye around the neck wrapping her legs around her waist. "Ed I can't.BREATH!" Faye cried as Ed got of her blushing. "Sorry Ed." Faye said walking into the apartment fallowing Ed. As Spike came in he took of his wet trench coat and tossed it on to a random coat hanger nailed to the wall by the door. As Faye sat down on the couch she saw blood on one of the cushions. 'Spike what the hell did you do?' She thought as Ed started to pat Ein with her feet. Spike walked over to the couch and sat down on Faye's right side. She looked over at him concerned and saw that the back and front of his blue jacket where a darker color. 'Same stupid old suit but maybe he's worn it so much it's fading everywhere but here.' Faye thought putting her fingers on the discolored part of the jacket as Spike cried out in pain. Faye looked up at his face, which was now turned to her. "See I knew you did something to your shoulder." Faye said as Ed looked up. "Yup, Yup Spikey got sho..mmmph!" Ed said but was cut off by Spike who moved pretty fast being injured and all. Faye looked at him frowning. "Spike you got SHOT! And you didn't tell me come here right now MISTER SPIEGEL! I'm going to talk to you!" Faye yelled as Spike ran (well ran as you can run with his injury) down the hall to her room. Faye took off after him leaving Ed by herself. "Hmm well Ed will make lunch for Ed and Faye-Faye and Spikey!" Ed said jumping up and running to the kitchen with Ein close on her heels.  
  
*Faye's Room*  
  
"Oh Spikey poo darling!" Faye called walking into her old room stopping. "Ohhhh." She sighed looking around the room and closing her eyes remembering all the times he had come over, all the times Ed had beet her a twister and all the times Ein had come in and licked her face to wake her up, when she felt warm strong arms come around her waist. "Boo!" Spike breathed against her neck sending chills up and down her spine. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him smiling. "Spike now I should look at that it could be serious." Faye said placing her hand over the discolored part of his jacket but not touching it. "Ed already put some bandages on it." Spike said letting go of Faye and walking over to her bed and sitting down on it. "Well I know Ed did a nice job but it's obviously bleeding more. I mean let me check." Faye said standing in front of him with her hands once again on her hips that where tilted to one side. "You just want to see me without my shirt on." Spike said with a leer as he pulled Faye on to his lap. She giggled (Faye giggle, sorry) "Come on I haven't seen you or that for 5 years. And I want to take care of my lil Spikey poo." Faye told him in the same baby voice. He looked at her as if there was nothing he could do to stop her. "Please stop it with the "Spikey poo" stuff." He said as Faye got off him and headed out the door. "Okay Spikey poo, will do!" She said as she winked and continued out the door. "Okay Spikey poo, will do!" Spike breathed in an airhead sort of voice imitating Faye as Ed came in smiling like always.  
  
"Hehehe Silly Faye-Faye!" She said sitting on the floor in front of Spike. He looked down at her and remembered what he was going to ask her before he had to leave because Faye had tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Umm Ed how did you know that I was going to need Faye's clothing and umm why weren't you surprised when I told you who the victim was?" Spike asked interested in the "youngsters" answer. "Umm Ed, aaa Ed has a confession to make Spikey." ***************************************  
  
Oh NO what did Ed do???? Find out in the next Chapter, Miss Julia. What do you think Faye will think about Spike sleeping with Julia what will she do? An interesting twist in this strange and demented love story.  
  
Faye: Spike I knew it! *throwing her arms around his neck* Shi-chan: I'm sorry I'm a hard core FxS kinda person. Julia: Well at least I can ruin in your perfect little lives when I come back into the story! Muwahahahaaha! Faye and Spike: Can't you stop her Shi-chan! Shi-chan: I'm sorry every story has to have a conflict in it this one happens to have a lot! Till nest time y'all! Punch and Judy: Shucks Howdy! Hope Ya'll come back now ya hear!!!! 


	4. Miss Julia

AN: Okay this chapter might be short but that's because there'll be a big ass cliff hanger! SO sorry about the shortness, this chapter is hardly like Minority Report. But things that happen in this chapter will help with later chapters. Don't own nothing but I wish I owned Lil o' Spikey Poo! Teehee O.o  
  
Chapter 4: Miss Julia (dose she even have a last name?)  
  
"WHAT??" Spike said having no clue what Ed did. "Um Ed was Ed and hacked into Evil Vicious-Person's personal computer.." Ed said looking at her feet. "EDWARD!" Spike yelled. "What did you find out." Spike said trying to calm down breathing deeply. "Well Evil Vicious-Person now knows about you and Faye and that he was the person who kidnapped her. So he's going to frame you for killing her for his revenge." Ed stopped and looked around and whispered in his ear, "sleeping with Julia." Ed said so Faye wouldn't hear. Spike just remembered about Julia, what was he going to tell Faye, "Oh yeah hun I love ya but while you where gone I fucked with this other chick that is married to the head of the pre cops organization!!!!!!!! But it's all right cause I love you." He thought hanging his head in shame, not even being able to wait 5 years for Faye. "Ed thinks Spikey should tell Faye-Faye tonight after din din." Ed said walking out bumping into Faye with a bowl of water and towels and fresh bandages. Spike looked up at Faye smiling regretting ever laying eyes on that blond bitch of a woman. Faye was all he needed to live all he needed to die for. He would do anything for her.  
  
"Okay Spike ready?" Faye said as she placed the bowl with the towel's now in it on the floor next to her knees that her kneeling in between Spike's feet. She reached up to the two clips on his blue jacket and un clipped them as Spike closed his eye's taking in her sweet jasmine sent as her hands fluttered around him removing his shirt next along with his tie then he heard her gasp. "Spike it went right through your frikkin shoulder!" She cried touching the warm blood on the bandage. "And it's still bleeding." She told him as he looked into her eyes giving that sense that every thing would be okay because he was there. She smiled knowing she couldn't yell at him if he was injured (only defense against Faye) She found the end of the bandage and pulled it out and started unwrapping it her arms passing the cloth behind his back as she came close to his chest grabbing the cloth and suddenly pulling back and passing to the other. It was driving Spike crazy having her so close but then so far. He wanted to feel her ruby lips against his once more. As she came back to pass the bandage around his back again he caught her lips with his in a warm passionate kiss as she continued to pass the cloth then as she passed it around front she broke the kiss smiling seductively at Spike passing it back around his back deliberately dodging his lips every time she got close enough to lock them. She finished the bandage around his chest and moved to the one around his arm. After she finished as picked up the hot towel. "Okay this might still a little." She said pressing it against his wound firmly as he cried out in pain. "A LITTL FAYE????" He yelled through gritted teeth. Faye didn't meet his glare looking at the towel suddenly interested in it's "fuzziness."  
  
After doing this to both sides of the wound she picked up clean bandages she re wrapped his arm and chest. Then as she finished the last bandage tucking it in to the other one already wrapped she pressed her lips against his turning his a lighter ruby pink color from her freshly applied lip stick. (After getting home after 5 years you gotta test if your cosmetics still make you sexy! O.o) She got up and sat down on the bed beside him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey Spike how did you find your trench coat?" She asked remembering the last time she had seen him in it. She smiled mischievously remembering him in the sweatpants she had to give him because Ed had come home early. "I came over and looked in your closet and damn was it dusty!" He said looking into her eyes knowing she was remembering what he had earlier that day because she was wearing the same stupid grin he had.  
  
*2 hrs. Later*  
  
Faye laid on her bed after an hour of Ed hooking her up to her computer. Spike and told her what Annie and said about the minority report. "Okay I'll focus all my energy on that one vision." She said as her eyes glazed over like before when Spike had first seen her in the pool. Ed was watching on the screen as random vision flew by then they stopped and the visions of Faye's death came on the screen. They where moving so fast that they couldn't make them out. Ed of course being the smart hacker that she was had put in a mini dvd (okay old technology but hey) to record the vision. All the sudden Faye started to shake like before when Spike had seen her through the glass above the temple. "SHUT IT OFF ED!" Spike yelled as he made his way over to the unconscious Faye. "OKAY DONE SPIKEY!" but before Ed shut if off she got a sudden shock after shutting off the system. "Ouch!" Ed said as Spike pulled of the wires attached to Faye's head and he cradled he in his arms patting he back of her head. She opened her eyes normally. And looked over at Spike with a tear forming in her eye. "What's the matter Faye?" Spike asked her whipping away the tear that threatened to fall with his thumb. "Oh nothing Faye said brushing away his hand with hers and holding it in both of hers. She was looking at him so sadly as if she knew something he didn't. Of course which she did.  
  
*Hour Later*  
  
"DIN DIN FAYE-FAYE AND SPIKEY!" Ed cried sending Ein howling. "It's okay Ein you'll get your din too." Ed said walking to the table placing the three plates down turning back to give Ein some dog food. When she came back Spike and Faye where already chowing down there dinner. Ed looked at them and did the same. After dinner Ed kicked Spike in the shin reminding him to tell Faye about, Julia. "Umm Faye I have something I need to tell you." Spike started taking Faye's hand in his. "While you where gone I.I.*gulp*..umm wasn't what.you would.call.faithful." He stammered lowering his head at the end. Not for long as Faye's hand whipped back and came forward smacking him across the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. She breathed heavily close to hyperventilating. "Who was she Spike HUH? Some ho' huh?" She asked still breathing heavily. "No it was Julia, the wife of Vicious, my boss." He said receiving another smack. Spike felt his own warm blood fill his mouth. (Faye kinda generous with the smack but I know I would if I found that out even thought the circumstances.) "You slept with a MARRIED woman! YOUR BOSSES FRIKKIN WIFE!" Faye yelled no hyperventilating. Ed got up and tried to calm Faye down. "Ed I don't need your pity now I'm going to.TAKE A WALK!" She said as she grabbed her red jacket and stormed out the door.  
  
*Hallway*  
  
As Faye slammed the door behind her she bumped into someone in the hall. "Faye Valentine, we've been looking everywhere for you." Said the white haired man who had kidnapped her that day. "You!" She breathed, she never knew what his name was. "That's right me, Vicious!" He told her getting close to her face so she backed against the door looking both ways, now she was breathing heavily again as the cold eyed monster stared into her eyes. She felt like her soul was being suck into his cold pale eyes just looking into them. She was about to scream for Spike or Ed but he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed hard hitting the right nerve to knock anyone out cold. "Hmm now Mr. Spiegel will know how it feels to loose his loved one to another man." He said slipping something under the door running down the hallway and to the roof. He took off with Faye in his arms.  
  
*3 hrs Later in Ed and Faye's Apartment*  
  
"Ed where is she?" Spike said with a slight slur because of the ice pack on his cheek, and the blood filling his mouth. He stood up and walked over to the door knocking his head against it regretting ever just letting her leave with out a fight or even a word to stop her. As he opened his eyes banging his head against the door for the third time he saw the paper. He gasped letting a trickle of blood spill out hitting the once white paper. He bent over picking it up. He turned it over and saw his name in some kind of calligraphy. He tore it open ripping the red wax seal with a fancy French looking V on it.  
  
"Dear Mr. Spiegel, Revenge is oh so sweet, specially with a beautiful thing like Faye to be the bait. Now you find my rage in your own heart, feel the same pain because you have lost your woman, even if it's in a different way. My Julia will never love me the same way but your Faye could that's why the pre cogs, she being one of them, predicted her death buy YOU. So if you do ever want to risk that chance of killing her and getting her love come to (I'm sorry I must it is CB anywho) St. Mary's Cathedral tomorrow 8 am. Actually isn't that where you two where planning to have your wedding before it exploded.my bad, going to explode! ~Vicious"  
  
Spike gritted his teeth crusing Vicious and Julia's name silently tearing the paper into little shreds. "Ed I'm going out one more time tomorrow!" he called walking to Faye's room and collapsing on her bed. Watching the vision over and over again trying to catch something of who really killed Faye. Then he saw it. He knew why Faye had looked at him so sadly after they had unhooked her she had seen it who had killed her and it was...........HIM! Spike Spiegel himself. ************************************************************************ OMG! Okay I told you it would be short but the next chapter will be longer I swear! It's 3:42 am give me a break! Julia: Hey I wasn't in that at all! Faye: Miss Shi-chan has a hard enough time just typing your name let alone putting you in this chapter! Spike: Am I really gonna kill this sexy thing right here? (hugging Faye and kissing her) Julia gagging Vicious: Oh dear god, Julia don't die on me! Darling! (grabbing Julia and giving her the Heimlich Gesture ( brit em teehee O.o) or Maneuver as ya'll know it) Shi-chan: no let her die! Wait I need a bitch in the story damn it all! Julia spit out a piece of lobster turning around to Vicious: Darling you saved my life! (starts kissing Vicious) Shi-chan now gaging! TEEHEE LATER YA'LL! 


	5. Director Vicious

AN: okay I swear this chapter will be longer and still have a cliff hanger. Don't own anything *tear*  
  
Chapter 5: Director Vicious  
  
Spike gasped. His head was racing he couldn't think strait he turned his head away from the screen every muscles in his neck straining as if his head and eyes didn't want to see the horrid images. "ED I'm GOING TO SLEEP NOW! NIGHT!" Spike yelled slamming the door behind him as a mirror that hung on the back fell off and shattered into a thousand pieces. He tugged at his tie and fiercely un buttoned his shirt and threw them onto the bed. The only thing he could think of was practicing. Every time he threw a punch he saw Vicious face, his cold eyes, his menacing smile. He hated him with every fiber of his being. He wanted to kill him watch him suffer, watch his ruby red blood spill onto his hands. Ruby.red.Spike's eyes suddenly softened, ruby red lips.of Faye. He shook his head trying to get her out of his head, he was angry he needed to use that anger. Suddenly his vision of Faye and her luscious red lips turned to Vicious straggling her and her lips never moving again. He couldn't let that happened and he kept punching and kick the air as beads of sweat formed on his brow and flew of his fist as he thrust one up in a right upper cut. In his mind he kept seeing the bullet flying through the air and embedding itself in Faye's heart, his bullet from his gun. Spike shut his eyes continuing to "kick the airs ass." (teehee O.o just had to put that in there)  
  
*St. Mary's Cathedral*  
  
"What do you want Vicious?" Faye yelled her arms restrained by electronic hand cuff to the wall. Vicious got up from the rock he had been sitting on, the really creepy bird he has flew up into the air squawking in it's high shrill tone. He walked over to her, "Miss Valentine first of all you are a pre cog, MY pre cog! And second you little lover boy fucked with my wife and this is my revenge." Vicious told her slamming his fist into the brick wall close to Faye's head sending bits of the rock flying cutting her face. She would give him the satisfaction of crying out she grit her teeth and spat in his face. "You wish you hadn't done that Miss Valentine." Vicious said raising the hilt of his sword and once again knocking her out cold. "Bitch." He murmured walking back over to the stone. Even if Faye was out cold a single tear found it's way out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek slowly and dropping of her chin staining a small part of her red jacked slightly darker.  
  
*Ed/Faye's Apartment*  
  
Spike had been practicing all night and had finally collapsed onto Faye's bed, his senses filled with her jasmine sent. He was still conscious but he couldn't move a muscle, it was hard to breath. He had pushed him self too far, his shoulder was bleeding profusely but Faye's bandages held tight and kept the blood from running down his arm. He stared up at the ceiling thinking. "Faye.." he whispered images flashing in his left eye as the right looked up at the blank ceiling. 'What if I never see her again, what if that bastard killed her, what if she.she' He could continue his though. For the first time in his entire life a tear (I know extremely occ but it's kind touching and it won't happen again.), a single tear that he had been hoping wouldn't fall but he couldn't control it, fell. He finally moved after what seemed like forever and rolled on to his side.  
  
Ed was in the living room with Ein watching T.V. "Faye-Faye was kidnapped." Ed told Ein patting him with her bandaged hand. That shock from her computer earlier that day had really burned and then when she had made dinner she had touched the hot pan and burned her fingerprints right off. (I did that once it her like hell damn science shit!) She pulled a blanket on to her lap and slumped over to rest her head on a pillow at the end of the couch. Ein whimpered and jumped off the couch and changed the channel to the news. "Today the first murders in 5 years occurred when a former Pre Cop, Spike Spiegel, came into the pre cop central and killed a man and kidnapped a pre cog. And if that wasn't enough he threw a grenade into the room monitoring the pre cogs life waves and visions, killing them all." A blond haired woman on the news said smiling even thought the topic she was discussing was horridly gruesome.  
  
*6:OO am, GO TIME*  
  
Spike jolted out of bed after his watch went off, "2 hours and 10 minutes till murder." It beeped as he quickly picked up his shirt and tugged it on ignoring the unbearable pain it caused him. He then picked up his black tie and put it around his neck and pulled it secure. He turned to the jacked and pulled it over his broad shoulders. He walked to the door and stepped on the glass. "Shit!" he mumbled pulling his foot up, but lucky for him he was wearing his boot so only a little bit embedded it's self in his foot. Ed was still asleep on the couch when Spike walked out of Faye's room. He saw her a smiled as he walked over and patted her head picking up the sleeping girl and taking her to her own room. He placed her on her own bed and barely made it out of the messy room tripping over a pizza box or two in the process. "See you space cowboy." Ed mumbled in her sleep turning over. Spike smiled as he reached the front door. He picked up his jacket and put it on as he walked up the stairs. The door leading to the stair way slammed close then almost immediately it was thrown open. "Spikey where are you going?" Ed's voice cut into his thoughts as he stopped in his tracks not looking back. "To get Faye." He said simply as Ed asked him how he knew where she was. "Vicious left a letter." He said once again in a cold voice emotionless as he once again began walking up the title stairs. "Don't get your self killed okay Spikey other wise Ed will have to come and kick your ass!" Ed said crossing her arms in a very Faye like fashion that Spike smiled. "I see if you live with her long enough you pick up bad habits Ed." Then with out another word he walked up the stairs to the roof and took off into the still dark sky.  
  
As he flew to the cathedral he thought about what he might do and decided to play it by ear. He looked out at the dawning of what might be is last day to ever breath, ever see the light of day, ever see her loving face smiling down at him. He kept flying as his watch beeped "30 minuets till murder." It was getting close to 8:00 am and he hit the accelerators and sped off even faster if possible. All the sudden a face popped up on the intercom screen in the Swordfish ll. "SPIKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN?" Jet yelled slamming his fist on his table causing the picture to shake slightly. "Jet this has nothing to do with you! I'm going after Faye." He said his hand going to "hang up" but before he did Jet replied, "What are you talking about Spike? Faye was kidnapped 5 years ago remember." Spike looked at the picture and told him about what Ed had figured out and about Faye being a pre cog. "Well buddy it seems you've got your hands full. So tell me why you're going off to get your self killed?" This time Spike didn't stop but hit the button and Jet's angry face vanished from site. "25 minuets till murder, 8:00 am." Spike's watch told him as he jumped out of the Swordfish ll.  
  
*Top Balcony-ish Floor*  
  
"Hmmm it looks like Spike isn't coming for you Miss Would-be-Spiegel." Vicious spat. Faye's face fell realizing the horrible truth, 'why did I slap him not once but TWICE even. He probably hate's me now and isn't coming for me ooooooo that son of a bitch is gonna hear it when I find him!' Faye though trying to make her self-tough so Vicious wouldn't see the hurt and pain and suffering in her emerald eyes. "HE'S COMING!" Faye screamed as the whole Cathedral shook.  
  
*Spike Lower Level*  
  
Spike ran into the Cathedral and pulled out his gun and looked around into the vas darkness around him. Then he heard a bullet wiz by his ear and he moved behind a pillar. He dug his hand in his trench coat pocket and found what he was looking for, a grenade in fact not only one but two of the explosive devices. He pulled the pin out with his teeth and threw it behind is head and ducked as the debris flew pass him protected by the pillar. He repeated this causing the whole Cathedral to shake. He then ran to another pillar dodging bullets the entire time. Then he saw what he was looking for, the stairs. He knew Vicious would be on the highest floor. He darted to them taking out three snipers on the way.  
  
*Top Balcony (like from Ballad of Fallen Angel) Thing*  
  
"HA! I told you he wouldn't leave me!" Faye said relieved and now smiling triumphantly as if they had already won and gotten away from the evil claws of Vicious. "Shut Up Slut!" Vicious yelled turning on Faye his eyes full of hate and vengeance. Then Faye heard the click of a mag. falling out of a gun and reloading coming from the stairs. Vicious ran in front of Faye blocking her from view as Spike walked up the stairs like a dark shadow being slowly reviled by the dawning like breaking through the stain glass window casting a red and blue glow about his features. His eyes where full of disgust and loathing for the being that stood before him. He wanted to see his blood spill out of him he wanted to watch as he writhed in pain he wanted him to DIE! At this thought Spike lunged forward as Vicious sword cut his cheek and Spike's fire was diverted and hit somewhere on the ceiling. "2 minutes till murder." Spike's watch sounded as he backed away from Vicious and demanded to see Faye. "You'll see her in hmm what was it 2 minutes right before you kill her." Vicious said taking another swing at Spike as he jumped back. "1 minute till murder." "I will win Mr. Spiegel!" "45 seconds." "You and your girlfriend will both die!" "15 seconds till murder" Vicious stopped advancing as Spike took aim and fired what would be a fatal shot. "5.." Vicious moved out of the way with a flourish revealing Faye chained to the wall right in the path of the bullet. "4.." it moved closer as Spike's eyes widened "3.." He gasped for air as Faye took in her last breath "2.." "Spike!!!!!!!!!!" She cried and "1..beep beep beep." Blood flew from Faye's chest as she stopped moving and her head went limp. Spike couldn't hear it was as if someone had hit the mute button all he saw was Faye. He just looked at her horrified at what he had done before his whole world went black as he saw Vicious hilt collide with the side of Spike's head.  
  
Vicious walked over the unconscious Faye and pulled her jacket open reviling the bulletproof vest that lie beneath. He pulled the Velcro open as the bullet hit the floor along with a (you know the special effects stuff that makes it look like someone was shot) cap that had gone off spewing fake blood, V8 Juice, all over the place. The reason she had gone limp was because the sheer force of the bullet hitting her winded her and knocked her out. He pulled out the key from his pocket and picked her up and walked back over to the passed out Spike. (Like in the movie those head thingys) Vicious pulled out a plastic half band with padded circles on the end. He hit the button in the middle and the ends shot out creating an almost full circle. He placed this around Spike's head as his eyes shot open and then glazed over with a filmy white color. Vicious then too picked up Spike and walked down the steps. When he got to the first level some of his men took Faye and drove off. Vicious walked out side of the Cathedral and pulled out a remote with a big red button in it. "Ka booom!" Vicious yelled as he slammed his thumb down on the button setting off several pounds of C-4. He was at a save distance in a Rolls-Royce as he instructed his driver to take him to Pre Cops Headquarters.  
  
*Pre Cops Headquarters*  
  
Vicious got out of the Rolls and pulled Spike along with him as he trudged up the many steps of the building. Upon entering the building he was greeted by the receptionist. "Good Morning Mr. Vicious what can I do ya for?" She asked grinning not seeing an unconscious Spike. "Well.Victoria" he said squinting to see her name tag, "I need you to call some men from Sedation, I've got another criminal to add to their collection." He said now pulling a bleeding, and helpless Spike up by the collar of his trench coat. She gasped and dialed the number.  
  
After waiting several uncomfortable minutes with Mrs. Turpskuteh (I'm not sure how to spell her name so sorry) Vicious finally spotted the men from Sedation. He turned to her and flashed one hell of a creepy smile he walked over to the men. "Here ya go guys, Spike Spiegel, murder of Faye Valentine." He told them as the walked off dragging his shell of a body. He then decided to check on the lovely Faye.  
  
*Temple/Mainframe Room*  
  
Vicious looked into the retinal scanner as he was granted access to the Temple. He casually walked in and looked around at a young man placing Faye back into the pool once again dressed in the "pre cog uniform" her bruise covered by the thin material. "Ahh Mr. Vicious." The young man said getting up from the pool. "Isn't it wonderful to have them back together so now we can do our jobs." The man said looking over the three pre cogs. "Yes it certainly is." Vicious said smiling sadistically. He turned to leave as the young man said something about what had happened to her. "Don't you know she was kidnapped." Vicious commented walking out the door of the Temple. "Ahh Now to see Mr. Spiegel." Vicious sighed walking down the stairs to the elevator. He hit the down button and walked into the elevator and punched the button for the lowest floor as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Ding" the elevator sounded as it reached it's destination and Vicious stepped out turning right. He could hear the haunting melody of the organ being played by the man who kept the criminals in their sedation tubes frozen for all time as their punishment. "Rocco, you crazy kid still playing the organ to keep them company eh?" Vicious muttered to himself reaching the source of the music, which had abruptly stopped. "Oh okay well there's a free tube open for him over there." Rocco said pointing to a circle in the floor with a board sticking up with names lit up on it. He hit a button and it began to raise only one tube though. The men Vicious had given Spike to placed him in it and hooked him up to the system. Vicious watched, as the tube once again returned to it's original position in the floor and "ding!" the light went off illuminating the newest member to the living dead "Spike Spiegel."  
  
"Nice work Rocco." Vicious said as he patted the young man's shoulder. Rocco jumped at the icy touch he could feel even through his clothes. "Oh Thanks Mr. Vicious." He said clutching his chest and turning around to face Vicious. "Would you like to go for some late breakfast Rocco?" Vicious asked putting his arm around the young mans shoulders. "Sure Mr. Vicious." He said afraid of what might happen if he declined. They walked out of the Sedation room and down the hall.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly like every day nothing special.  
  
*Temple/Mainframe Room, Midnight*  
  
The halls where silent, the keys on the computers didn't click, the watches of murders to be didn't beep. It was dead silent except for Faye's brain working a million miles an hour. She kept saying his name over and over again, "Spike, Spike." Her eyes flashed open, this time she knew who she was and what she had to do so she closed her eyes and used her connection to the mainframe computer to her advantage. The problem was Ed was the only one who could hack in to something as complicated as the Sedation system. Or was she????????????????? ************************************************************************  
  
Okay I'll tell you in the next chapter what happened if you didn't guess already! Okay well hmm did you think that Spike really killed her, I know I'm not very believable but I try. I did like the 5..4..3..2..1 thing it was so dramatic! O.o Teehee! Well see you later! Faye: Awwwwww I'm gonna bust my lil Spikey Poo outta the future slammer eh? (Hugging Spike) Spike: Of course ya are hunny bunny and then I'll come and get you otta that god for saken "Temple" okay shnookemes! (giving Faye an Eskimo kiss awwwww) Julia and Vicious: That's just sick! Shi-chan: No it's not is it Ed? Ed: Nope nope! Ed and Shi-chan think it's SWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT! (Everyone covers ears but the ringing won't stop! SOMEONE STOP THE FRIKKIN RINGING NOOOOOOOOOOOO) Ed: Bye bye ttyl O.O 


	6. Mrs. Spiegel

AN: I don't own anything, Ohhhhh Spike one day! *grins* MUAHAHHAH SOME DAY! Okay onto the fic! Teehee o.O One lil note, if this is to "fluffy" I'm sorry but I'm used to writing romance stories and ones with characters that can be VERY fluffy. And lovely moonlight maiden I've tried to cut down on the use of "thing or thingy." Sorry! ='(  
  
Chapter 6: Mrs. Spiegel (Who could that be O.o)  
  
*Ed's Apartment*  
  
Ed sat poised seriously in front of the T.V. watching the midnight news. "The Pre Cop who killed over 10 fellow pre cops and kidnapped a pre cog was arrested and brought in with the Pre Cog safe and sound." A bright blonde said on the news as she turned to her co-anchor and with flirtations eyes told him that the criminal was now under sedations never to be released again. Ed looked down at Ein and hugged him to her as Jet walked in with a large mug of hot liquid. "Ed it's okay they'll make it out some how." He reassured her handing the mug to her. "I hope." She murmured so low that Jet could barely understand, but as a tear rolled down her cheek he knew se was full of false hope.  
  
*Temple/Mainframe Room*  
  
Faye's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started hacking through the system to find Spike. But the question is how could Faye hack if she's never hacked before. I'll tell you how before when Ed had tried to disconnect the system and was shocked her all of her hacking knowledge flowed from her finger tips into Faye's head through the wires that where connected to Ed's tomato. (So now Faye is Radical Faye Faye!)  
  
She ran into a wall that was labeled "Sedation Tubes". 'Bingo' She entered a five-digit number and "Access Denied." "Shit!" Faye muttered running into her first roadblock since she had started hacking. The Sedation tubes had a lock on them that didn't fallow the same 5 digits the other walls had. 'Vicious must have locked it. What 5 letter word would he put?' Faye thought after a few minuets realizing it couldn't be a number because she had tried every possible unused combination. '5 letters.evil no wait 4, hmmm bastard to many letters, hmm hey maybe Spike?' She put in the password "Access Denied." 'Damn it, let see what did Spike say his wife's name was.Julia (that bitch (Faye thinking in her thoughts)) and that's 5 letters!' She once again tried that password and "Access Granted" "WAAAAHOOOOOO!" She yelled as she unconsciously raised her hands. The other pre cogs thought she was going crazy but they didn't mind, they hated the strong willed woman that was Faye Valentine. But over 4 miles under Faye someone else was thinking something completely the opposite.  
  
*Sedation Tubes, Spike*  
  
Spike stood in place his eyes glazed over both this time reliving the horror of killing his love. That's all he saw her death over and over again, he thought he would die if he saw it again, but he did and there was nothing he could do to die. He couldn't move it was as if he was in a dream he couldn't wake up from. No not a dream a nightmare! A living nightmare! Why was he punished to live the rest of his life watching his Faye die over and over again, why must he suffer so? He could only think about the horrified look on Faye's face as the bullet hit her, see the pain and anguish in her eyes knowing she was going to die and by her loves bullet, feel the horrific pain and suffering as his heart ripped in two every time the bullet collided with her jacket's soft material and ruby blood gushed out, touch of cold metal against his skin holding the gun, smell the smoke seeping out of the recently fired gun, taste the blood in his mouth as Vicious hit his skull with the hilt of his Katana, and finally hear her anguished screams calling to him in her final breath. Then nothing. Blackness engulfed his vision then an unbelievable bright light. He opened his eyes and saw the bright light. Faye had found what she was looking for, "Sedation Tube Occupant, Spike Spiegel." There where two options, awaken or kill. 'Is this heaven?' Spike thought looking around seeing nothing but light. 'Did I die?' then the light turned and molded into shapes and formed solid objects. Faye of course picked awakened but before she could fully free him she wanted to use the com system that he was hooked up to in the tube. Then he heard a voice, sure it wasn't the most heavenly voice and most people found it very annoying hell so did Spike at times but he still loved the attractive seductive voice of Faye Valentine. "Hey! Eh god men are such babies! I mean come on you need a lady to bust you out of the slammer!" He couldn't believe his hears hearing her bitter words but still he was hearing her voice meaning she was alive and that he hadn't killed her. "Faye but.HEY WAIT A second I never asked you to help me!" Spike yelled moving around in the small tube now fully awake and alive. "Oh okay then I guess I'll just leave you in sedation for the rest of your life bah bye!" Faye said as she smiled getting the exact response she was hoping for. "Hey wait Faye, baby, I didn't mean that it's just aaa umm. Oh come on Faye you know you love your lil o' Spikey Poo." Spike said in the same baby voice Faye had used earlier. "Okay well I guess I must. I can't get up because of the restrains they put on me so I wouldn't try and run away and well yeah I guess I do love my lil o' Spikey Poo." Spike smiled knowing that even though she knew what he had done she loved him. (not "killing" her but the whole not faithful deal) "Aww thanks Faye." Spike said his voice full of adoration but still slightly sarcastic. But Faye knew he didn't mean the sarcasm. "Welcome hottie!" Faye said as the tube that Spike was standing in started to shake then move upwards. "Hey next time tell me when your, ouch, gonna do that!" Spike called hitting his head against the roof of the tube. "Sorry I'm not that careful." Faye replied, as the single tube rose above the floor and the glass separating him from "reality" swung open. "Now Spike before you go I'm warning you a guy is monitoring the tubes so you've gotta be careful of him so he doesn't sound the alarm. Then you got to be my knight in shinning armor and save me!" "Anything else your highness?" Spike remarked sarcastically as he snuck out of the tube looking on both sides then he ran to the other side of the large room dodging the other circles in the floor.  
  
He made it to the other side safely and found a door that had a small plaque that read "Locker Room." He turned the knob and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was open. He walked into the dark room and placed his hand on the wall looking for the light switch. His hand brushed over a sensor and the lights flashed on. "Damn." He said as he squinted looking at the millions of lockers. "Hmmm." he mumbled walking down the main hall looking at the end names. "A-D.E-H.I-L..M-Q..R-S!" He whispered going down the hall. "Spiegel.Aha here!" He said grabbing the locker handle. "Shit." It was locked. He looked around, he was freezing all he had on was his boxers and he wanted his clothes! "Damn it!" He cried after spending ten minuets trying bust it open. "Grrrrr." He growled as something shinny fell out of locker. "Yes!" he cried grabbing his keys and remote for the Swordfish ll. Then he decided to just leave it. "I'm coming back for you!" He said pointing to the locker and ran out the door at the end of the hall. This door led to a white hallway. When he stepped out his ears where filled with a strange and eerie song, the playing of an organ. Spike was to say the least, creped out. He walked down the hall for what seemed like forever then he saw a button and a line in the wall so he pushed the button. The line turned out to be the line that moved open to enter the elevator. He got in and pushed the button for the top floor. On the way up the elevator music buzzed annoyingly in his ears. "Why the hell do they have elevator music on at midnight?" Spike thought aloud before getting off the strange elevator. He looked around and found the stairs he was looking for and ran over to them. He saw the door to the temple/mainframe room and stood there because he of course didn't have clearance. Faye laid in the solution pool then she remembered that there was a retinal scanner to enter the temple/mainframe room. So being the great hacker she now was found a way to link her voice through the system to the computer screen that was outside the room. "Hey need my help again eh Spike?" Spike smiled knowing that Faye could get him through the door. "Hey Faye umm yeah if you don't mind." He told her shivering and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Okay!" she said as the door flew open. 'Do they like turn off the heat during the night or something?' Spike thought as he ran into the room to see Faye laying strapped down onto her (umm lets call it a platform) platform. "Spike!" She called as he jumped into the pool.  
  
He grabbed the restraints and unbuckled them. "Ha! There ya go Faye." He said smiling smugly after freeing the trapped beauty. He took her slender pale hand in his and helped her stand up. "Okay Spike the only way out is the same way we left last time unless you want to go out of the front door in umm *cough* boxers." Faye said looking down at his orange and (this time) red-stripped boxers. "Okay I get your point." Spike said as he waded over to the button with Faye clinging to him. "All right ready!" Spike cried as he pushed the button and they where once again "flushed" out of the building.  
  
*Same Old Alley*  
  
*Cough cough* Faye and Spike started breathing hard because it had taken two minuets to go through those tubes to the alley. "You okay Faye?" Spike asked insufficiently hiding the massing worry in his voice. "Yeah just a little wet. You?" She asked turning to Spike. "Yeah me too but umm Faye I can't breath." Spike barely got out because he almost ran out of breath. Faye had landed right on top of his stomach. "Ooops sorry Spike." Faye said standing up and getting off of him. All the sudden Faye remembered slapping him twice before she was kidnapped. She turned to him a tear forming in her eye. "Spike." She asked looking at her bare feet. "Yeah?" Spike asked looking at the top of her head. "Ummm I.I" 'Okay Faye time to swallow your pride, you where the one who slapped him.' Faye though as she physically swallowed her pride and continued. "I'm.I'm sorry.for.f-f-for s-s-sapping you." Faye stammered, as she backed away from Spike not sure what would happen. But then she felt his strong arms encircle her shoulders and hugging her to him. Her eyes flashed open as he did that. She felt his warm, yet cold under the droplets of water, skin against hers. She looked up at his smiling face. "Faye I love you and only you forever and ever. I swear." He whispered in her ear as his hot breath sent chills down her cold spine. She felt her self give way and nuzzle her face in his neck taking in his sent. "Oh Spike." She mumbled his name as she felt him kiss her neck up to her jaw and then her cheek. She looked at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She moved from his neck as he pressed his warm lips against her lovely red ones in a passionate kiss.  
  
This is when she realized that she and the man she love with every fiber of her being where standing in some old smelly alley in the middle of some city on mars, him dressed only in a flimsy pair of boxers and her in a jumpsuit like outfit, that resembled a wet suit. She blushed as she felt the soaked material of Spike's boxers as she broke the kiss with chattering teeth. "Umm S-spike don't you t-think it's a-a-a little c-c-cold?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her trying to share what little body heat he had. He scanned the alley remembering that he had left the backpack Ed had given him there. "Bingo!" he whispered letting go of Faye and walking over to the lump of clothe sitting next to the end of the protruding pipe. "What's that?" Faye asked as Spike opened the bag and pulled out a big piece of clothing. (Okay I like trench coats don't ask Teehee) "Uh a trench coat." He said putting it on and walking over to Faye to wrap her in it against his body. She blushed as she felt his arms holding the clothe in his strong hands pulling them against opposite sides of her hips. He opened the hand that was holding the keys and remote for the Swordfish ll and clicked the button. After a few minuets of Spike burring his face in Faye's jasmine smelling hair the ship landing in front of them. Spike jumped in and picked Faye up and placed her on his lap after sitting down himself.  
  
In no time they had landing on the roof of Ed's apartment building to see Jet's Hammerhead ship already there. They headed out of the Swordfish and to the stairs. Faye was walking in front of Spike still wrapped in his grip covered by the brown cloth. They found Ed's door.  
  
*Ed's Apartment*  
  
Ed was still looking at the screen of the T.V. as it showed pictures of a strange explosion that had occurred at a local Cathedral. "Hmmm St. Mary's Cathedral?" She muttered as she saw the sleeping Jet in a chair with the empty mug on the table in front of him. "Knock Knock!" Ed heard come from her front door as she ran over to it with Ein at her heals. She flung open the door to see Faye's head and Spike's head protruding from a bulky trench coat grinning at her. "Spikey! Faye-Faye! YOU'ER OKAY!" She screamed hugging the mass of trench coat. "Yup nothing can keep me from seeing my fav. Room mate!" Ed said winking at Ed as she let them in. Spike let go of Faye as he quickly wrapped it back around his lanky figure, being with two gals and all. Faye looked at him then at Ed. "Ed I'm kinda tired. I think Spike and I are going to bed but I'm overjoyed to be back hear!" Faye said hugging Ed and kissing her cheek as Ed walked with them down the hall to her own room. Forgetting Jet completely she went to sleep unaware of what Spike and Faye where talking about. You see the dark world of revenge and flirting is something this particular teenage hacker didn't care much for.  
  
*Faye's Room*  
  
"Spike I think there's a pair of your old drawstring sweat pants in the closet." Faye said slipping it to her pajamas, shorts and a tank top. 'only one bed' Spike thought pulling on the pants and looking at his Faye in her pajamas. 'Faye.' his thoughts were all focused on the beauty before him, but as her's were too she didn't admit it verbally but in body language. She sat on the bed as he walked over to her and sat down. "So what are we going to do about that low life bastard Vicious?" Faye asked her face twisted in disgusted. Spike simply grinned and pointed to a chip on her dresser. "Well he kidnapping an innocent girl and making it look like a normal kidnapping is not going to go over so well is we happen to broadcast it at his gala ball tomorrow that was going to assure his place in history books as commander of the Pre Cops organization." Spike grinned as Faye looked at him in aw. "Spike Spiegel well I like the way you think." She said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him onto herself. "You used to like the way I did other things." He said smiling mischievously now. "Well let's see if I still like them." She said as his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss that lead to more kisses that lead to more and more. ************************************************************************  
  
I hoped you liked it sorry if it was short and a long wait but I was gone for a week, sorry. Please read and review! Faye: (BLUSH) Ooooo Spike: AHAHAHAAH Shi-chan: Don't brag mister! Julia and Vicious: What are you going to do my BALL! Ed: Hehe Ed can get tickets to your lil ball Shi-chan: DUH! 


End file.
